Exploring the halls of Magnolia
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU A few months before the events in Magnolia Hall, a team of paranormal investigates are given promission to enter and document the strange happenings inside the empty mansion. Will the spirits accept their presence, or will the angry spirits that haunt the walls of Magnolia Hall prove to be too much for them? Xover with Ghost Adventures. Rated for lang.


**Someone asked that I should continue on with this story, so, I'm bored and writing sounds like fun. So here's a new chapter set a bit eariler than the first chapter, featuring the investigators from the Ghost Adventures series! (Please keep in mind if they sound OOC, I did not mean to do it on purpose, I suck at personailties.) I'm really hooked on this series at the moment. -sweatdrop- Rating is for language cuz anyone who has seen this series knows those guys have such potty mouths.**

"Normal"

_Spirit_

_(EVP Voices)_

Darkness covered his vision as he tried to maneuver around the opening, nearly tripping himself over a stray chair. He heard someone snicker as his foot caught a book laying on the floor. "Did you guys hear that?" he questioned the other two accompaning him.

"Hear what Zak?"

"Something was laughing at me!"

"You serious?"

"Maybe the spirits are angry at you."

"Not funny, dude."

One of the man, known as Zak, sauntered over to a random spot on the floor and ploped down where he stood. He couldn't see where the other two, Nick and Aaron where as he was the only one without a night-vision camera. Through the tiny screen lighting up the room, Aaron saw that Zak had a Inductive Probe resting in his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked, a silent moment followed, and what would be explained as a slight whisper sound, echoed through the empty room. Shortly following his question, a quiet voiced answered, _Alicia._

"Alicia?" Zak questioned, thinking back on all of the hauntings that the people who possessed and worked at this mansion. Strange shadows, unwelcoming feelings in certain areas and violent attacks involving chairs, books and anything small in the vicinity were thrown in angry, berserk patterns. Several people were injuried, the worst begin a bloodied arm sliced open with what appeared to be human nails.

The room the investigators were currently resided was once the room of a young woman who was very ill with an alien ailment, even to this day, scientists are completely baffled on the type of illness she was dying from. Many said it was demonic in nature.

"Are you the woman who died in this room?" He asked, patting a bouquet of flowers the investigators specially brought for the young woman who died tragically here.

"You see these?" Zak announced, gesturing towards the flowers laying close by. Recieving no answer, he continued, "These are for you, if you can anwser a few questions."

_..._

_...Ask_

"Do you like the people working here?" Nick, from his position with the camera, called to the spirit.

_Pleas...ant_

Pleasant? This ghost didn't seem to mind their presance in her room, did this mean another spirit was residing in this room? One that didn't like visitors and brutally threw them out.

The three glanced at each other asking the same question from above.

"Are there any other spirits here with us besides you?"

_Many..._

_Too many..._

Too many? Too many to count?

Aaron opened his mouth to ask another question when a series of light pattering footsteps sounded from another room. "What the hell?" The three shot up and ran as fast as they could, without bumping into anything mind you, into the hall, just as a chilling voice called from the Probe.

_Run_

Before they could question the strange EVP, a book flew past Aaron's camera, knocking the piece of equipment off balance for a few seconds, and scaring the crap out of the three men.

"Oh, now your throwing shit!" Zak demanded, "Why don't you show up and stop begin a damn coward throwing things!"

An eerie chuckle emited from the probe, just as the air turned tense and angry.

_You don't belong here_

The voice was very clear, a teenage male to exact, and very, very angry.

"Fine." Nick repiled, "We'll leave." For now.

The three left the room, intending on discovering the origin of the mysterious footsteps, and escaping the evil spirit, despite their blatant deniles.

The hall just outside the room was appropriate for the creepy setting the spirits had set up. The Inductive Probe safetly tucked away in it's case, and EVP's armed for the voices unheard by the dead.

"Whose with us now?" Nick inquired, as they ceased walking at the end of the hall.

"Are you one of the victims that died here?" Aaron spoke with a reassuring tone. An almost silent knocking sound called out from a room to the right, almost responding to Aaron's question.

"Do you here that?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out."

The men walked into the room the tapping noice originated from, a small bedroom on the east side of the mansion.

"Isn't this the room-" Nick began, questions burning in his eyes.

Zak nodded, before remembering Nick and Aaron couldn't see him, "Yeah it is."

The children's bedroom, also known as the Blue Room, was a standard imagine of a child's bedroom with toys scattered around and appearing rather chaotic like the room of a careless child.

This room, despite countless attempts to keep tidy, always end up unkempt in the morning, as if the spirits make it their soul purpose in the afterlife to mess up the room.

Nick made an attempt to invite spirit conversation with his question, "Are there any children here?"

"Or" Zak interrupted, "Are you one of the bastards that took those two children from their family?"

"Did you kill them?" He continued, "Why did you?"

A faint whispering was heard near Zak's face as he jumped. "Holy Shit!"

"Did we get it?!"

Frantic rustling could be made out as the three reached out for the stop and replay button on their EVP devices.

The device gave a clear mirror of voices with a few extra.

Zak-"Are you one of the bastards that took those two children from family?"

_(That's rather rude...)_

Zak- Did you kill them? Why did you?

_(__Kill? Never._)

_(Never kill them)_

_(Never Hurt them)_

_"What?"_

"DidI hear that right?"

They continued replaying the recording until they were completely sure they heard the voices correctly. Never hurt them?

Unfortunatly for the investigators, dawn was fastly approaching, signaling the end of their investigation. With light pouring in through the windows, the three began packing up their equipment, taking on last look inside the house, promsing to return and uncover the answers behind their strange incounters.

_Finally, they left _

One voicespoke from the darkness.

_They were funny, lest they can take a joke_

A second voice chimmed in.

_As long as those people never find _them

The first voice repiled, watching over the forms of two sleeping children.

_As long as they never find them_

**Well, here you go. Got a review to continue this story. This is more of a prequal to _Magnolia Halls,_ with special quest stars Zak, Nick and Aaron from the Ghost Adventure series.(As said above.) Hope I at lest got a little of their personalities right. -**

**The Talker or Inductive Probe inside this fic is a real piece of equipment used in the series, it captures energy or electromagnetic waves and converts them to phonemes or words. Basically, if a spirit talks while it's on, you can hear them in real time. Really cool**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
